Our Story
by HanRiver
Summary: Itu tugasnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Yah, sahabat./"Logikanya begini –ah, aku baru ingat ternyata kau tidak punya logika."/Warning inside/RnR?


**Our Story**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**SasuxSaku fanfiction.**

**.**

**Romance, friendship.**

**.**

**Bad diction, OOC, Typo(s), read summary first, then if you don't like, don't ever try to read.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

"Sakura, antarkan ini ke tetangga baru kita, di rumah keluarga Uchiha."

Gadis manis bermanik virdian tersebut mengangguk semangat. Ia rentangkan tangannya ke depan untuk mengambil sebungkus kue dari tangan ibunya dan langsung beranjak ke luar rumah. Hari ini adalah hari kepindahannya dari desa Suna ke Konoha, itu berarti hari ini adalah hari pertamanya di kompleks yang ditinggalinya itu.

_Emerald_-nya bergulir ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sebuah rumah tujuannya saat ini. Kue yang dipegangnya adalah sebuah perayaan kecil atas kepindahannya, dan juga sebagai simbolis untuk menjalin hubungan silaturahmi dengan para tetangga barunya.

Setelah celingak-celinguk, ia pun menemukan sebuah rumah yang besar dengan simbol kipas di pagar rumah itu. Pagar rumah tersebut terbuka, membiarkan gadis berumur delapan tahun tersebut bebas untuk masuk ke pekarangan rumah itu. Seraya berjalan, ia mewaspadakan matanya, siapa tahu ada anjing penjaga yang tiba-tiba memakannya saat itu juga.

Namun tingkat kewaspadaannya menurun saat telah tiba di depan pintu rumah itu. Ia pencet bel sekali.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tintoong!

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Tintong! Tintong!

Hening.

Tintong! Tintong! Tintong! Tintong! Tintong! Tintong!

"_KONNICHIWA_! AKU-"

-ceklek

Sakura menghentikan teriakannya, ia tersenyum senang karena akhirnya direspon oleh sang pemilik rumah. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, pintu rumah besar tersebut terbuka. Alis Sakura sedikit mengerut saat melihat seorang bocah –yang diperkirakan berumur satu tahun di atasnya- menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Rambut acak-acakan serta wajah mengantuk yang diperlihatkan bocah di depannya membuat Sakura menyengir kaku.

"Berisik." JEDERR! Satu kata dari bocah di depannya membuat cengiran Sakura menghilang. Namun, gadis tersebut segera menyerahkan sebungkus kue di genggamannya terhadap bocah di depannya.

"Ini dari ibuku, aku baru saja pindah di depan sana! Salam kenal! Namaku Saku-"

"Sakuraaaa!" Teriakan ibu Sakura dari seberang sana memutuskan perkataan gadis kecil itu. Dengan gesit, ia berlari pulang ke rumahnya. Tanpa memedulikan bocah rambut _raven _tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan cengo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau mau berjalan-jalan denganku?"

Sakura tersenyum senang. Tanpa ragu, ia mengangguk dengan semangat. Sasori, kakaknya yang tadi mengajaknya segera memakai sendalnya, disusul oleh Sakura. Mereka mengitari kompleks perumahan tersebut. Pemandangan baru ini membuat Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia suka berada di lingkungan barunya ini. Semua tetangga juga ramah padanya dan menyambut keadatangan keluarga mereka.

Kata ibu Sakura, jika ingin hidup tenang, maka berbaikanlah pada tetangga. Sebab, jika ada tetangga yang benci pada mereka, maka suasana tempat tinggal mereka akan tidak menyenangkan lagi. Sakura juga meyakini hal itu, maka ia harus akrab dengan teman-teman sebayanya.

DUAAK!

"AWW!"

Sakura memekik kesakitan dan refleks memegang lengannya. Seraya menahan rasa sakitnya, ia menatap segerombolan bocah yang sedang bermain bola itu dengan tatapan menuntut. Tampak seorang anak berambut pirang mendekatinya dengan cengiran yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

"Hehe, maaf. Eh? Kau yang baru pindah itu kan? Salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Naruto!" Jika Sakura saat ini sedang tidak merasakan kesakitan pada lengannya, ia pasti sudah membalas sapaan Naruto dengan ramah. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, mungkin Naruto memang minta maaf, namun teman-temannya menertawainya, tak terkecuali Sasori yang cekikikan melihatnya.

"Saku?" Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura melihat seorang bocah yang wajahnya terasa familiar. Gadis kecil itu menyipitkan matanya. Ah! Dia anak keluarga Uchiha itu!

"Hah?" Bukannya membalas dengan senyuman, Sakura malah memasang wajah cengo. Wajah cengo tersebut membuat teman-teman bocah itu semakin tertawa. "S-Saku? Sakura! Namaku Sakuraaa!" Bocah itu hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yang kudengar hanya Saku, jadi salah siapa?" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahahaha! Sudahlah Sasuke! Ayo kita main lagi!" Sasuke. Jadi namanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk di kursi taman seraya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya. Ia membaca manga favoritnya seraya tersenyum senang. Gadis kecil itu membaca dalam keheningan, sampai-

"Manga?" Sakura menoleh, tampak Sasuke menatapnya –lebih tepatnya, buku yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan kagum. "Kau suka manga?" tanyanya. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya seraya mengangguk heran.

"Tentu saja! Kau juga?" Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura baru pertama kali melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak kagum seperti saat ini.

"Ya. Manga favoritku…-" Ocehan Sasuke terdengar seperti angin di telinga Sakura. Gadis kecil itu lebih memilih menatap wajah Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi lain dari biasanya. Melihat Sasuke semangat seperti itu, membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Hn? Ada apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapat senyuman lembut Sakura. Ia agak risih ditatap seperti itu –tidak, lebih tepatnya ia malu ditatap seperti itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Ayo lanjutkan ceritamu, Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sa-su-ke!"

Uchiha Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada sahabat wanitanya yang sedang tersenyum ceria padanya. Gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu menunjuk pada sepeda gunungnya seraya tersenyum penuh makna. Sasuke ikut menatap sepeda gunungnya, ah, jika seperti ini, tentu saja-

"Ayo bersepeda!" Seperti tebakan si jenius Uchiha, Sakura pasti akan mengajaknya bermain sepeda. Sebenarnya, Sasuke sangat malas untuk keluar rumah saat ini, namun ia tahu bahwa sahabat wanitanya itu akan memaksanya dengan suara cempreng yang dapat menyakitkan gendang telinganya.

Menghela nafas, akhirnya pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun tersebut mengangguk. Sakura semakin tersenyum senang. Seraya bernyanyi riang, ia mengambil sepedanya. Sasuke juga ikut mengambil sepeda dan mengayuhnya, meninggalkan Sakura di belakang. "Sasuke, tunggu!" teriak Sakura. mendengar itu, membuat Sasuke memperlambat kayuhannya.

"Dasar keong," sindirnya. Sakura hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya seraya tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Mereka terus bersepeda, sampai seseorang menyapa mereka –tidak, lebih tepatnya Sakura dari jauh.

"Hoii! Sakura!" Sakura menoleh, saat melihat orang tersebut, gadis musim semi itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kak Yahiko!" serunya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya mendengus sebal. Yahiko, pria itu seumur dengan kakak Sasuke, Itachi. Berarti pemuda itu sudah berumur sembilan belas tahun. Sasuke menemukan bahwa Sakura sedang akrab dengan Yahiko akhir-akhir ini, dan Sasuke tidak suka itu.

"Sakura," panggilnya pada Sakura, sedangkan gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat seraya menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Perhatikan jalanan di depanmu," tegur Sasuke. Setelah ditegur, Sakura hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Hihihi, kau ini sama sekali tidak ramah Sasuke. Padahal kak Yahiko itu orang yang baik." Sasuke mendelik. Baik? Heh, dia tahu gadis bermata _emerald_ itu bodoh, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan sebodoh ini.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya," ujar Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kak Yahiko 'kan bukan orang yang jahat." Sasuke menggulirkan matanya pada makhluk di sampingnya itu. Seraya terus mengayuh sepedanya, mereka terdiam sejenak, sampai Sasuke membuka suara.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau dekat-dekat dengannya." Sakura menampilkan wajah heran. Sasuke membuang wajahnya. Setelah berucap, ia kayuhkan sepedanya dengan cepat. Membuat Sakura ketinggalan di belakangnya.

"H-hei! Sasuke! Tunggu akuuuu!"

.

.

.

Sakura terus menerus terdiam hari ini. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya. Ke mana Sakura yang ceria itu?

"Hei, ada apa?" Sasuke menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. Sakura tersentak kaget, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sasuke seraya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Namun Sasuke tahu senyum itu adalah senyum paksa, tidak tulus dari hati. Dan ia tahu persis bahwa Sakura punya masalah saat ini.

"Ano … Kak Konan sepertinya membenciku." Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Konan? Ia tahu gadis berambut ungu itu. Ia adalah pacar Yahiko.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan Sasuke hanya dijawab oleh sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Entahlah, dia selalu menatapku dengan pandangan sinis. Aku ini menyebalkan yah?" Sakura menunduk dalam. Saat itu, Sasuke mengetahui bahwa gadis di depannya ini sebenarnya adalah gadis yang rapuh. Entah mengapa, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Ia tidak suka jika melihat Sakura yang biasanya ceria menjadi murung seperti ini.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat dengan Yahiko!" kata Sasuke dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa dengan kak Yahiko?" Oh Tuhan, izinkanlah Sasuke untuk menepuk jidatnya saat ini. Sakura memang benar-benar polos. Namun entah mengapa kepolosan gadis itu justru menjadi ketertarikan tersendiri bagi dirinya. Terutama, untuk menarik perhatian Uchiha Sasuke.

"Logikanya begini –ah, aku baru ingat ternyata kau tidak punya logika." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Konan adalah pacar Yahiko. Dan Yahiko mencoba akrab denganmu. Tentu saja dia cemburu," jelas Sasuke singkat dengan nada datar. Sakura memasang wajah cengo, membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mencubit pipi gadis itu.

"Ikuti aku." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Tentu saja, tujuan mereka hanya satu, rumah Yahiko. Sasuke tahu Konan ada di sana saat ini. Yah, sebenarnya ini bukanlah masalah Sasuke. Ini masalah Sakura, namun entah mengapa Sakura selalu membuat atensi Sasuke terfokus pada gadis itu. Jika gadis bodoh itu terkena masalah, maka ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikannya. Itu tugasnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Yah, sahabat.

Mengingat kata tersebut, membuat sesuatu bergejolak di hati Sasuke. Benarkah ia hanya memandang Sakura sebagai seorang sahabat? Lalu, bagaimana kira-kira tanggapan Sakura tentangnya? Apakah benar sahabat? Atau, ia malah menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Yah, menjadi seorang sahabat lebih baik. "Sasuke, kita mau ke mana?" Pertanyaan Sakura membuat pikiran Sasuke teralihkan. Pemuda itu membelokkan langkahnya ke rumah Yahiko. Melihat pintu rumah Yahiko terbuka, membuat Sasuke melenggang masuk begitu saja.

"Eh? Sasuke? Sakura?" Sasuke mendelik saat melihat Yahiko dan Konan di sofa ruang tamu rumah Yahiko. Tanpa dipersilahkan, Sasuke duduk di depan mereka, diikuti Sakura. Sakura dapat melihat tatapan sinis Konan dilemparkan padanya, membuat gadis itu sedikit risih. Apalagi suasana tegang menguar di ruang tamu Yahiko saat itu.

"Ada ap-"

"Sakura tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan Yahiko." Perkataan Yahiko sukses dipotong oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memandang sinis pada Konan, membuat Konan sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain.

"Eh? Apa maksud-"

"Jika kau sudah mengerti, kami pulang." Sakura cengo, Yahiko ternganga, Konan tercenggang, Sasuke menatap sinis ke segala arah. Jeda selama beberapa menit, sebelum Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk keluar dari rumah Yahiko. Meninggalkan pasangan sejoli itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura yang menjauh dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, Konan sepertinya juga tak menatap sinis lagi pada Sakura. Malah gadis itu memilih untuk menjauhi Sakura, terutama jika gadis musim semi itu sedang bersama Sasuke. Yahiko juga tampaknya tak berani lagi mendekati Sakura, apalagi saat selalu mendapat _deathglare_ khas Sasuke. Tidak peduli bahwa Yahiko lebih tua darinya, prioritas utama Sasuke adalah Sakura.

Plaaak!

"Sasukeee! _Ganbatte_!" Sasuke melemparkan senyum tipis pada Sakura yang duduk dari jauh untuk menonton pertandingan tenisnya dengan kakaknya, Itachi. Itachi dan Sasuke memang selalu bermain tenis di lapangan tersebut, tentu saja dengan Sakura sebagai penyorak mereka.

Suara pantulan bola dengan raket terdengar nyaring. Sakura juga hanya berteriak di saat-saat tertentu saja. Ia mendukung Sasuke, tentu saja. Namun bukan berarti ia tidak bersorak jika bola Itachi masuk. "Sasuke! _Ganbatte~_!" Gadis itu terus-menerus bersorak dengan riang, Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dan begumam kata 'Berisik', walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia senang saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura mendukungnya.

"Hai, Nona." Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang lelaki tersenyum sok menawan padanya. "Kenalan yuk." Sakura hanya memasang wajah cengo seraya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. Melihat hal itu dari jauh, membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Bola tenis yang berada digenggamannya sedikit penyet karena kepalannya.

"Hoi, Sasuke," panggil Itachi dari seberang. "Ada apa?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke memasang wajah dingin, kemudian menggoyangkan dagunya ke arah Sakura, membuat Itachi terkekeh geli.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberi mereka pelajaran," ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Cemburu, heh?" Itachi mendengus tawa. "Tendang saja bola itu padaku." Sasuke menoleh dan mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian menendang bola tenis itu, sedangkan Itachi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukulnya.

"Kenalin, namaku-"

SPLASH!

"-AWW!" Lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan. Sakura hanya dapat cengo dan menoleh pada Sasuke yang tersenyum bangga.

"_Nice shoot_, Itachi." Sakura sungguh tak tahu, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi saat itu. Entahlah, namun sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar bodoh.

.

.

.

"Sasukeeeee~"

Sasuke menoleh pada istri mudanya yang tengah hamil muda dengan sebuah tatapan malas. "Anakmu ingin kue buatan bibi Mikoto~" Sasuke menghela nafas. Peristiwa ini telah beberapa kali terjadi. Ngidam.

Tentu saja, Sasuke tak dapat menolak permintaan istri tercintanya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat mengingat status mereka sekarang. Gadis yang dulunya ia anggap sebagai seorang sahabat, akhirnya menimbulkan benih-benih cinta di hatinya sehingga membuat ia menimang Sakura untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Konyol memang, gadis yang ia anggap bodoh akhirnya menjadi istrinya.

"Hn. Baiklah," ucap Sasuke pasrah. Ini artinya ia harus ke rumah ibunya, memerlukan waktu selama dua jam untuk sampai ke sana menggunakan mobil.

"Oh ya, sampaikan salamku pada Kak Itachi!" seru Sakura saat Sasuke telah memekai jaket biru dongkernya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas, sepertinya seorang wanita hamil memang merepotkan. "Dan juga, katakana pada bibi bahwa jangan memakai gula yah!" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hah? Kue tanpa gula?" Sakura mengangguk semangat. Sasuke memandang istrinya lama, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya bergumam 'Aneh'. "Jangan lama-lama yah." Sasuke terkekeh. Dasar. Padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruh Sasuke pergi.

Sebelum sampai ke ambang pintu, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup pelan istrinya itu, membuat wajah istrinya sukses memerah. "Kau tak banyak kerjaan 'kan?" Suara nyaring istrinya terdengar lagi. Sasuke tak mengelak, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pengacara memang membuatnya sangat sibuk.

"Tentu saja banyak." Ucapan jujur Sasuke membuat Sakura menyeringai bersalah. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum liciknya dan mendekatkan diri pada telinga Sakura. "Maka dari itu, siapkan dirimu untuk hukuman dariku nanti malam, Sayang~"

.

.

.

**The End**

**Wakakakakakakak! *ngakak guling-guling***

**Aku akui scene terakhir itu hoax, wakakakakakak *gelundungan***

**Sebenarnya ini kisah nyata seseorang, tapi kata orangnya gak boleh nyebut namanya, jadi aku gak nyebut, dan itu berarti, ide cerita bukan sepenuhnya dari saya wkwkwk**

**Buat my lopeli twin, jangan geplak saya yah :* aku sayang kakak kok :* #nak**

**Oke, another fic gaje lagi dariku, hehe**

**Bubay semuaaah~~**

**Oh ya, untuk fic ini. No silent reader.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**HanRiver**


End file.
